


As You Command

by aurons_fan



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chad keeps ditching Troy, he decides to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Command

The first time Chad blew Troy off, he was okay with it. Really. Granted, it resulted in him calling Gabriella’s number so much that her roommate eventually picked the phone up and told him to fuck off, but Troy was perfectly okay with it. Stanford was only about 32.7 miles away, and he would’ve driven there if his truck hadn’t given out again. But it was okay.

The second time, Troy was a bit peeved when Chad mumbled a “Sorry man, gotta go,” and hung up the phone. Troy huffed and scowled at his cell phone before punching in Zeke’s number. He’d already run out of contacts to call (Gabriella obviously wasn’t picking up the phone, while Kelsi and Taylor seemed to never be around when their phones rang. Weird), and he needed someone to complain to now that his best friend was abandoning him.

The third time, however, was the end of Troy’s rope. Troy hoped Chad could hear his anger bubbling as Chad, once again, gave a mumbled, “Dude, I’ll talk to you later,” on the other end.

“Dude!” he exclaimed. “You’ve been disappearing on me for the past three days! Would you rather just not talk?!” Troy rather hoped it wasn’t that, but from the way Chad went silent, he grew nervous. “Really man?”

“Look,” Chad sighed on the other end. “I just have to do something. I promised. So I’ll call you when I get back.”

“What do you have to do?” Troy asked innocently, hoping he didn’t sound too suspicious.

Chad groaned into the phone and mumbled, “Dammit, if he keeps texting me, I’ll just not come…”

Troy drummed his fingers on his desk. “Alright man. Who is texting you, and why are they more important than me?”

The line went silent. With a sigh, Troy simply hung up the phone and placed it on his desk, waiting for Chad to call back and apologize and bow at his feet and other goodness like that.

Twenty minutes later, nothing happened. Troy sighed, picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts, stopping on one number. He gulped and his shaking fingers pressed the send button.

The call was picked up immediately. “ _TROY!_ ” Sharpay screeched and Troy pulled the phone away, took deep breaths, and put it back on his ear. By that time, she had been rambling on about how she missed him at college and why hadn’t he stopped by to say hi at least?

“Sharpay, I have a problem,” Troy admitted.

Sharpay huffed. “Is Gabby not working for you? Any idiot could tell you that following your girlfriend to college when she _obviously_ didn’t even want to go to your prom means you have a problem.”

“No! No problem to be had!” Troy lied. How did she know about his problems? The two of them were fine before they had left for college. “It’s about Chad.”

“The tall one?”

Troy resisted the urge to just hang up on her too. “ _Yes_ , the tall one. I’ve been trying to talk to him and he keeps ditching me.”

“Perhaps…” There was a rummaging sound on Sharpay’s end and Troy groaned. “Perhaps he’s gotten a girlfriend. You know – some type of girl that steals his all his friends time and offers him college scholarships for spend time with her.”

Troy frowned. “That sounds a lot like what you did.”

Sharpay huffed on the other end. “It’s called sarcasm! Anyway, I’ll take a look for you. Only because there’s nothing else to do around here. These silly people want to study when there is so much _more_ that they could be doing!”

He held the phone away from his ear. Her speech had ended in a shriek. “Look, if you find anything, just tell me, alright?” He hung up the phone and flopped down onto his bed, closing his eyes in disappointment.

His phone started to play a song that suspiciously sounded like ‘You Are the Music in Me’ (Troy would have to get that checked out…), so he squinted at the caller ID and flipped it open. “That was fast, Sharpay.”

“Our jet is gone.”

Troy sat up quickly. “Wait. You own a jet!?”

“Of course we own a jet, stupid!” she exclaimed, sounding like she wanted to rip his hair out through the phone. He patted his head to make sure everything was still there. “We have a helicopter too, but I didn’t think …the only ones who use the jet are Ryan and me. Mom and Daddy promised.”

“What does this mean?” Troy said, sounding confused. What do jets and Ryan have anything to do with Chad?”

“Look, just get on the helicopter outside your dorm room,” Sharpay said. “And I’ll explain it to you when you get to Albuquerque.”

Troy glanced out of his dorm room to see a crowd hanging around a helicopter. Huh. Maybe being friends with Sharpay was a cooler than he’d thought.

\--

When he’d finally arrived in New Mexico (after a few tedious hours of staring outside the window of the helicopter, for fear of making eye contact with the angry looking pilot), Sharpay looked ready to kill. “Ryan is not in New York!” she exclaimed, waving her arms.

Troy’s face screwed up in confusion. “I still don’t get it. So Ryan’s disappeared too…do you want to search for him when we find Chad?”

Sharpay gave him a look that he assumed would only go to some idiot who misread her directions or something equally horrifying. “No, you buffoon!” she shouted, waving her cell phone. “His phone is off, he’s not in New York, the jet is gone and so is Chad! Are you connecting the dots now?!”

Troy blinked. “I know you guys weren’t that close, but I don’t think Chad kidnapped Ryan—“

She exhaled loudly. “Men!” She walked to her car and Troy had to run to catch up. “Daddy was able to get me the coordinates for the jet and they’re pretty close to the campus.”

“You waited for me to get here from California so you could talk to Ryan and possibly Chad on a plan—excuse me, jet that you own?” Troy asked, still feel monumentally confused. Sharpay could easily take care of herself; why did she need his help now?

She chewed on a nail as she began speeding along on the highway. Troy realized that she must’ve been ignoring the way he was clinging to the door like he was going to die (because, the way she was driving, he _would_ ). “I was talking to his roommate and he said that Ryan’s been feeling a lot of stress recently because of midterms…”

Troy vaguely thought of his textbooks lying under a notes addressed to Gabriella, and could understand the stress. “Yeah, so…what?”

Sharpay looked over to him. “Well! What do you men do when you’re stressed!?”

He thought for a moment. “Normally I’d take Gabby out to eat or something…”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, never mind. Normal men need to…do things to get the stress out of their system, obviously!”

Troy frowned some more. “Alright. So… Did Ryan call up Chad and invite the Playboy Bunny mansion on your jet? Can you guys even do that?”

Sharpay gave him a disgusted glance. “No, and why would we want to?” She ignored his sputtering and pulled into a landing strip, easing the car alongside the jet that looked like a plane. “Normally, I’d have to be on the jet with you, because it’s _mine_ , but, um, I’ll let you go see them for yourself, alright?”

Troy shrugged and stepped out of the car, not at all wondering why Sharpay was suddenly generous. She could be nice anytime she wanted to, couldn’t she?

He climbed up the stairs and gave a quick nod to the men standing guard outside the plane. One looked ready to forcibly stop him, but Sharpay shouted something vaguely dangerous-sounding and the guard let him through without much complaint.

Once inside, Troy had to gasp. This jet (he was still going to call it a plane, because it was too darn big in his books to be a jet) was decorated like the Evans’ were royalty and needed extreme comfort no matter where they went. There was a pool table to his right, an actual pool to his left (he would _have_ to check it out), and a kitchen near the back of the plane. At least that’s what the map given to him by the guard proclaimed. He tentatively looked around, trying to keep his hands in his pockets (because he knew if he broke something, it would probably cost hundreds of thousands of dollars), and headed to where he heard some really weird noises. Almost like someone was getting strangled.

Wait. Troy’s eyes widened and he looked at the map to where he was heading – the bedroom. Maybe…maybe Sharpay was right! Had Chad, desperate in his college funds, decided to attack Ryan in his own plane? And here Troy thought they’d become good friends after the Star Dazzle Awards – maybe money just did that to a guy.

When he finally found the door, Troy glanced around for a hammer. Best friend or not, he wasn’t going to just stand by and let poor Ryan be attacked. Before he entered, he peeked in through the window and his eyes grew ten times as wide.

Chad had his back to the door and Ryan was facing him, hair tousled and face flushed. Troy had his hammer ready, about to tackle Chad to and protect Ryan for whatever Chad was planning to do when Ryan shoved Chad against the door.

Troy thought he might have squeaked. He didn’t think so, but apparently that was enough for Ryan to hear. Ryan glanced up from where he was currently sucking a bruise onto Chad’s neck and winked at him before guiding Chad over to the bed.

And Ryan was nice enough to open the door a crack so Troy could hear everything. Lovely. And it wasn’t his fault he was plastered to the door, eyes wide enough to see everything.

\--

“Shit, Ryan,” Chad breathed, eyes closing as Ryan grabbed something from under the pillow. “You weren’t kidding about being stressed over midterms.”

“Why would I joke about that?” Ryan rolled his eyes, and pulled Chad’s arms above his head. “Now, shut up. Yesterday you promised I could use handcuffs and dammit, I will. But strip first.”

Chad almost made some snarky side comment but when Ryan yanked Chad’s shirt off his head, he decided to get with the picture. He almost stumbled when Ryan grabbed him by the waist and kissed his shoulder, unzipping his pants and cupping him through his boxers. Chad shuddered and Ryan took that as a cue to guide Chad to the bed and push him onto it. Ryan kissed him roughly, and straddled his legs across Chad’s to get a better position. “You’re _mine_ ,” he whispered, trailing a hand down Chad’s chest.

Chad gave a breathy laugh. “Duh. But it’s not like you keep your end of the bargain.”

Ryan attempted to look innocent, but the look was ruined with the handcuffs he’s holding. “Has Sharpay been telling you about me and guys in New York?” Chad nodded; Ryan rolled his eyes and stroked him harder to shut Chad up. “Lies. She just did that to make you jealous.”

“Worked,” Chad hissed, as Ryan kissed him, licking the inside of his mouth. Chad’s eyes widened when he felt Ryan tug his hands above his head and heard a click. “Dude, I thought you were joking.”

Ryan pulled back, eyes twinkling. “I never kid about sex. Haven’t you realized this by now?” Chad could only bite back a moan as Ryan tugged down his boxers, making the effort to not snag his growing erection as he did. Chad squirmed as Ryan continued stroking him, but without the fabric between them, Chad moaned loudly. “Since I’m in a giving mood, anything you want from me today?”

“You’re…never…giving…” Chad panted. He closed his eyes and tugged his wrists against the handcuffs.

“You’ll see,” Ryan said, before ducking his head down and sliding his mouth around Chad’s dick. Chad gave this half whine sound and it only got louder as Ryan slowly took Chad further. Chad groaned as Ryan pulled off with a soft _pop_ , but only dug his head into the pillow when Ryan started gently fondling his balls. “Like that?” he asked softly, reaching up and squeezing a nipple.

Chad tried to respond, but Ryan lowered his head again and started to suck. Considering Chad was trying to keep himself from thrusting into that heat, he only gave a long whine as Ryan continued. When he felt a build up in his stomach, he shook the handcuffs to get Ryan’s attention, but all that did was make Ryan suck harder, and suddenly Chad’s hip thrust up completely and he came. Ryan kept sucking, swallowing as much as he could down, but a strand slipped out of his mouth and down his chin.

Chad felt boneless as he lay on his back, even when Ryan leaned forward and smirked. “I’m not giving, huh?” he said, leaning down to kiss Chad.

Chad grimaced. “Man, I still don’t get how you can swallow that stuff…”

Shrugging, Ryan reached above his head and unlocked the handcuffs. “All in the moment.”

Chad took a deep breath and shook out his hands. “Alright, your turn. Time to pay you back.”

Ryan grinned. “I hope you realize that you are more important to me than just a random booty call after Midterms,” he said, before pulling back and grabbing Chad’s boxers from the ground. “Besides. Someone is here to see you.”

When Chad gave Ryan a confused look, he jerked his head to the door. Chad saw Troy’s face and he uncharacteristically yelped.

\--

Well, that was kind of hot. Troy could only stare back at an equally shocked Chad as Ryan did the nice thing and picked up Chad’s clothing off the floor. While his pants were half undone. And it was really obvious that he wanted some more alone time with Chad.

Like Troy said. Nice.

“Troy!?” Chad exclaimed, stumbling off the bed to climb into his boxers. “How long… Why!?”

“Sharpay?” he offered weakly, and Ryan offered up the other answer.

“Since we started. I just wanted to let him know who you belong to.” Ryan reached down, tangled his hands in Chad’s hair, and gave him a bruising kiss. “Mine,” he growled against Chad’s lips and Troy blinked.

“I just wanted to know why you kept disappearing when I tried to talk to you. I thought you were still mad over the college thing,” Troy said, trying his best to not stare nor stare away too hard. It was quite humorous to watch him.

Once Chad pulled himself away from Ryan and put some pants on, he looked ready to reclaim his dignity. Or what little that could possibly be reclaimed, considering Troy had just watched his best friend receive oral – oh god. “Dude! We talked about that, and I’m cool.”

“But you wouldn’t tell me about Ryan?”

Chad looked annoyed. “I tried, man. Five times. Every time I was about to, you started up with another, ‘But why isn’t Gabriella talking to me!?’ story, and I thought I should wait.”

Troy thought back to previous conversations and realized that maybe Chad was right. Huh.

“So are you cool with…you know.” Chad waved his arm in Ryan’s direction. “Him? Us?”

Troy shrugged because when it came to that, it was _Chad_ and there was no way he wouldn’t be cool with Chad. Except for the time Chad and company tried to talk him out of the musical. That wasn’t very cool. “Yeah, except when he says that you’re…well, his, and I’m second…”

Ryan laughed from where he was sitting on the bed. “I just mean in bed, Troy. You can still be his number one on the court.”

“Oh, um, okay.” Troy nodded, gave some half mumble about seeing Chad later when Chad had some more clothing on, and ran out of the room. He pretended to not hear Chad give a muffled squeak as Ryan pounced on him, but he still ran faster as a result.

Sharpay was doing her makeup in her car. “You knew!?” he exclaimed as he all but hopped into the passenger side.”

She shot him a murderous glare. “Watch the seat,” she said before closing her compact and driving off. “About them, yes. I have accidentally walked into them doing things. So I knew. About them taking the jet and disappearing into the night? Of course not! Why would I bring you into this if I had?”

“And you didn’t want to, you know, tell me?!” he ignore her last statement, narrowing her eyes slightly in her general direction. It wasn’t like she was looking at him anyway.

“You needed to see it for yourself. Now.” She pulled into a restaurant’s parking lot and hopped out, leaving him no choice but to follow. “You’re going to tell me all about the cute guys in California, and I’ll tell you all about their sexcapades. Deal?”

Before Troy could even complain how that wasn’t a fair deal in the slightest (and he hadn’t been glancing in the direction of people in California, male or female, because he was 110% faithful to Gabriella!), she dragged him into the restaurant.

This was going to be a long evening.


End file.
